Twiglit
by Cordelia Gainsborough
Summary: This is an serious story about the love between a woman and a monster. Will the two lovers entwined find true love, or are they not two true lovers at all? And when they dare to dream, do they dream to dare? Will love escape, fluttering away like a pigeon
1. Chapter 1

**Twiglit: A Twiglight Fanfic**

(Author's note: This is a serious Twilight fanfic. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the goddess of darkness, Stephenie Meyer, so please don't sue. I haven't even read the books or seen the movie. I like to keep my fanfiction pure that way)

**Chapter 1: Twiglit**

_Bella "Isabella" Swan was the prettiest girl in school and also the best at maths. She had moved to the town of Forks just recently, and everyone already loved her. This was her first day at school, and already she'd been voted homecoming queen. What she didn't know was that she was at school with a VAMPYR._

_Let us, dear reader, peer into the depths of her beautiful mind._

When I woke up this morning I immediately went in for a shower. I looked in the mirror and immediately turned away in disgust. I was so hideous. All the boys and girls at school kept saying I was beautiful, but I know the truth. I am a monster. A hideous monster.

After the shower I laid my clothes out on the bed, and brushed my hair. It's so straggly. I don't know why they keep complimenting it. It's disgusting. If only I had hair like that of the immortal ones. The sparkling, shimmering, lustrous ones I KNOW are out there. If only I could shine...

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the shimmering cerulean depths of my porcelain throne. As if by dark magiks, a shape began to take form. And such a shape! It glewed from within, like a firefly on lithium, like a phosphorescent statue carved out of sheer ennui. My heart leapt in paroxysms of attraction, although I could not yet see the figure's face. He smelled like chocolate chip cookies having sex with a stack of freshly minted ten thousand dollar bills. A tiny sliver of his chest was exposed through the unbuttoned top of his thin cotton shirt, and it was glowing with the unholy light of undeath, hotter than ten thousand suns.

I stared in awe. I felt my heart literally stop beating for about ten minutes. He opened one of his six mouths, and spoke to me. Just to me.

"Hello Bella. I've been waiting for you... _forever_."

My tongue felt cleaved to the roof of my mouth. Me? Waiting ... for me?

He was beauty personified. Our powers magnified. Fighting on the planet's side. His bladder inflated and he spoke again, a tendril reaching lovingly for me.

"Are you well, my dear? I can't tell. _I can't read your mind._"

"I-it's probably due to my extra chromosome," I stammered, not knowing what to say to this vision of masculine perfection and eldritch gorgeousness.

"My name is Edward Cullen, but my friends call me... well, they call me nothing, for I have none. I have needed no-one until this minute, Bella Swan. No one until I knew of you, and now you are my everything."

His eighteen jewel-like eyes twitched, and I felt a tug of desire in my sex.

"I have lived these six billion years, Bella Swan. Watching and waiting, and peering into the deepest hearts of all men. And I have seen nothing but sadness and hate and rage. But Bella Swan, I cannot see into you. The pellucid pool of your soul is murky to me. Murky and beautiful. You must be pure, and thus worthy of my empathy."

"W-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you."

I gasped, and fainted, juice splashing on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chicklit**

When I came to, I was soaked in ropes of thick, mucus-like liquid. I could hear the rasps of my new lover's breath, and feel it hot on my neck. Sweet and rancid, like catsick.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I cried, pulling away from him like a ballsack in winter. He watched me dispassionately with those cold eyes, shimmering amethyst crystals framed by a face that sparkled like pissed-upon snow. I immediately fell silent, stumbling over my words like the loutish, clumsy, totally average klutz I am.

"Your heart stopped," he said. "To save you, I did the only thing I could. Did you know, my beautiful Bella, that the semen of the _vampyr _is made up of pure electricity?"

"I-I did not," I said. "Does this ... does this mean we're married now?"

He whirled away from me, a sticky Adonis with a dick like a firefly stricken with gigantism. "No!" he snarled. "We can never be together, can't you see? It would be like one of your human men dating a delicious cupcake. A delicious cupcake with a vagina. If I lost control for a single moment - if the _hungyr _overpowered my burning love - the consequences could be ... dire."

In that moment, I didn't care. I threw myself at his perfect knees and did a triple somersault. "Please don't leave me, Edward! I don't care about any of that! If I must become one of the Beautiful Undead to be with you, then bite me! Bite me right here and now! I love you now, don't you understand that? _I want to have your leeches_!"

I felt his resolve waver. He sighed. It was like angels farting on my face.

"I ... I don't know," he said. "Meet me in the cruisy public restroom behind the graveyard tomorrow night. I will show you wond'rous things, and there you can decide for yourself if our beautiful forever lyfe is for you."

Like a fool, I agreed, little knowing what lay in store for me.

---

Every hour without him in that stupid podunk school was like a million years. I stumbled through it, ignoring the stares of my idiotic peers and drooling simpleton teachers. At last, the final bell rang, and I went home to cry into my pillow over the injustice of it all.

As soon as I entered my room, I knew something was different. The air smelled sweet. There was a faint luminescience shining from my underwear drawer, and a familiar presence in the air.

"E-Edward?" I said, hesitant to break the silence. "Are ... you here, my love?"

There was a muffled reply from the drawer. I slowly pulled it open, almost blinded by the light that poured forth.

"Yes, Dear Bella," came Edward's voice from within. "I couldn't bear to be away from you for any longer. I disguised myself as a pair of panties and waited for your return."

The glew overcame my vision and I was unable to speak.

"Wear me."

I felt dizzy. What were these feelings? My heart rung. I was so confused. He'd snuck into my home. I should feel violated. But somehow at the same time, I was filled with bliss.

"Put me on. Do it. Wear me."

My heart felt like it would burst in my chest, like a blister or perhaps a zit being squeezed until all of the insides ejaculate out in a glorious expulsion. Expelling relief and pus and blood. I felt myself faint again, with a vulgar squirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Piglet**

When I awoke this time it felt as if I was ascending from the earth and into my body.

"Edward," I called out blindly. "Edward. I can't see. I can't feel my legs. Edward-kun?"

My vision was blurrier than the reception of an old television dropped down a stairwell. I struggled to see what was in front of me. I tried to move my legs but there was no response.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, MY LOVE" cried Edward, from somewhere in the muddy, inky depths of outer space that I might as well have been staring into, for all I could see.

"Edward, what's going on? I feel so... so very faint."

I felt my heart stop as it filled with love for him, blocking every artery. My vision began to clear and light flooded in, butterflies dancing in my vision.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so, so sorry," Edward wept, sounding like an episode of Doctor Who on repeat. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't resist, Bella, I just couldn't..."

"What's wrong, my love?" My vision clicked into focus and instantly I felt my sex tug and part and twinge as if my gonads were suffering an epileptic fit. His perfect face enchanted me with a magick spell stronger than any that Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer could cast. The slender nose, with gaping, distending nostrils that flared with perfect regularity. His front mouth, with that crooked smile, filled with bloodied, broken teeth. I could just picture them raking sensually across my... no! I must hold these urges within my churning twat. "T-tell me," I stammered. "Tell me what haunts you so."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I just couldn't stop myself."

One of his eyes leaked a stream of liquid and I followed the salt drop down... and down... and down.

To where my legs should have been.

I felt my gorge rise, and I dry-heaved. Shock swam through me, warm and rancid like too many energy drinks. I felt myself piss, and as my head jerked side-to-side I could see the pink bloom of my urine soak across the white sheet. My eyes flicked around, at Edward, at the walls, and back down to the bloody stumps where my thighs ought to have been. Bloody, mouldering stumps, lumpen and blistered with acid burns.

"I told you Bella. I told you I was, as they would say in French, 'les dangeroux leron". I told you to fear me, to run, to escape from my burning love. Because it does, Bella! It burns! It burns like a forest fire, consuming everything it touches. Consuming your beautiful legs..."

At his beautiful French accent, I felt another tug of desire, spreading out and turning the sheets from lurid pink to rusty brown. Oh, how I loved him. I forgave him instantly in that moment. I managed a weak smile, and said:

"Oh dearest Edward, it's all my fault. Please forgiveth me mine sins. Even without legs, I still love you. But... can you love me?"

"You are my always and forever, Isabella 'Bella' Swan. Even if the dyrknyss of nyght should part us as I would love to part your unshaven, craven sex, I will always fly back to you, in the form of a bat. A bat... through the nyght, using echolocation to find the delicate beat of your innocent heart."

"Edward," I whispered, examining with hunger the fine hairs trailing across his neck and to his rapidly deflating bladder. "If I could walk I would run to you right now."

"BELLA!" Edward bawled. "Oh, I'm so sorry. But... perhaps..."

"Yes?"

He was silent. For a full minute. And then:

"Perhaps... there is..."

"Yes?"

"I think... perhaps..."

"Yes?"

"There might be..."

He stopped, and turned, tendrils swishing behind him like a cape woven of dark embryonic dreams.

He was silent again. Taciturn, as always.

"Perhaps there is a way. To fix you. But -- the price. The price is your immyrtal soul."

I gasped so loudly that my back arched backwards and I thrashed my head against the wall, and continued downwards, pulling air into my lungs, scraping my scalp against the plaster until it came to rest in the small of my back, at which point the gasp finally ended. I pulled myself upright and looked into his eyes, filled with silent, grim, and unending determination."

"Tell me," I said, leaving no recourse. "Show me the ways so that I might love you completely, with _both_ my legs."

"I could restore you, but you would need... the -_**VAMPYR'S KISS**_-."

"You would make me one of your own, Edwina?"

"The hungyr. The lust for dyrknyss. It's like nothing you've ever known. It would curse you. It would consume you. But only if you let it. Is your will strong enough, Bella Swanson? Is your love strong enough?"

"Yes," I whined. Tell me about the -_**VAMPYR'S KISS**_-."

"It is the ultimate loss of innocence," trilled Edward, gesticulating like a Power Ranger on speed. "It is the most beautiful corruption of your immortal innocence. I could not bear it. But if you are one of us, the Lonely Onez, then we can truly be together. In that moment, when we consummate our dark and forbidden love of pitch blackness, you will be healed."

"Well it all sounds -- hold on... _consummated_?"

I felt a hot flush. I began to feel sorry for whoever had to change these sheets. Where was I, anyway?

"I will not! ...consummate! ...before marriage!"

I reached over and clipped him across the side of his heads.

"Don't be so naughty, Edward."

"But Bella. If we don't administer the... the -kiss- within the hour, you will die from blood loss.

"GET A FUCKING PRIEST THEN, THIS DAY IS SUPPOSED TO BE SPECIAL, THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE, AND YOU'RE RUINING IT"

"Bella dearest, we can get a priest afterwards and--"

"YOU WILL GO AND GET A PRIEST NOW"

I could barely breathe I was so angry that he could dare suggest such a thing. A red haze came surging across my vision and I passed out, probably from blood-loss.

When I came to, Edward was standing over me, with a sombre-looking man of the cloth.

"Look Bella, we are wed."

He showed me a finger with a ring on it. I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Edwin, I knew you would do anything for me."

"I will now administer the -_**VAMPYR'S KISS**_-," he whispered solemnly.

"OK," I replied.

He licked his lips, maintaining sultry eye contact with me as he reached down to his belt and undid his trousers, letter them drop to the floor. I felt my gorge rise with exhilaration and desire, and one of my eyes went blind from the sheer eldritch agonising, twisting Giger-esque beauty that I was shown. A vision of dark and delicious horror, beautiful rape of my mind. I felt myself drowning in him, and he hadn't even removed his tighty-whities. I forced myself to stay conscious with every fibre of my slipping soul. He turned around, no longer facing me, and slid his fingernail between his pale luminescing flesh and the off-white cotton garment hiding insane pleasures. With one finger he pulled down said garment revealing two globes of incandescent taut rippling buttock flesh, burning like twin suns in my dimming vision.

"Kiss it."

He arched his back up, presenting himself to me.

"Kiss it."

He bucked his hips backward, pressing himself towards my face. I could taste the reek of vampyr. I could feel it wafting in my face.

"Are you going to kiss it?"

I felt my now-dead eyeball implode like a squeezed grape, and the last of the vision in my remaning eye begin to waver to almost nothing.

"Kiss it."

Almost blind, I pressed my lips forward until they met some thick, bony protrusion that jutted forth and into my face. I buried my lips in the socket. It tasted of how toes smell, and smelled of sweaty navels.

Instantly I felt at once both dead and revitalised. I could feel my soul, once blessed by god, his greatest gift, disappear into the ether itself, sparkling and dying. Like I had finally succumbed to AIDS.

Once again I felt my consciousness drain away from me, bowels fescinninely loosening with an angry spasm.


End file.
